A Depressed Teenager
by Kira Sema
Summary: What happens when Danny's loved ones die in the Nasty Burger explosion and he has to go to Vlad? Will Vlad help Danny out of his depression or will he become Dan? Will Danny go down that path or ask Vlad for help? Read to find out. Father/Son Story is much better than the summary... (2nd Person for a challenge for Moi)


**I had this idea in my head so I needed to type it… Also somewhat related to real life :P TUE timeline one-shot thingy. Second Person POV for a challenge for moi. Switches from Vlad's and Danny's POV**

* * *

You hated being here. Why did you have to be at Vlad's house? Oh yea because you have no one left. Why did losing someone have to hurt you so bad? It's like time was going for everyone, but you. The room is dark since it is now night time. You look out the window and see darkness. You look around your room and see nothing but darkness. Is this how your life is supposed to be from now on? Is your life supposed to be filled with darkness with no light at the end of the tunnel? You haven't eaten in days, and you weren't going to start now. All you wanted to do was lie down and die along with your friends and family. You can barely see the picture of your friends and family because it's so dark. You could turn on the light, but that wouldn't make much of a difference. It wouldn't lessen the pain. Nothing will lessen the pain you have. You look over to the digital clock that's in here. It says 8pm. You've been in the room since you came to your archenemies' mansion. He hasn't checked up on you ever since then, and you never bothered to look for him. You thought he would care for you since he took you in, but you are having second thoughts about coming here.

* * *

You are in your private study. You look at an old photo of you, Jack, and Maddie from back in collage. Back then the three of you were best friends, but ever since the accident you've held a grudge against Jack. You've always tried to steal Maddie as your wife and take Daniel as your son. Now you got Daniel, but you lost Maddie. Was it worth it? Is it worth having Daniel now that everyone he loves is gone? You always wanted him to be your son, but never like this. You keep looking at that photograph. You cannot stop the memories that come with it. You keep thinking how much of a fool you were to not forgive Jack, and to let Maddie go. You haven't seen Daniel since he went to his room the moment he came to your mansion. You want to get up and check on him, but something holds you back. Is it because you hate him, or is it because he reminds you so much of Maddie? You know he is hurting, but you never checked on him. You saw how sad he was when he came. You tell yourself to go and check on him. You want to so much, but seeing how sad and hurt he is will make you suffer. You get up from your chair and walk out of the room. You turn the corner and go to Daniel's room. His door is open a little bit so you don't bother to knock. You walk in and you see him on the bed looking at a photograph. He doesn't look up at you. It doesn't look like he is aware of you being there. You go to the bed and sit at the edge of it. He still doesn't look up at you.

"Daniel."

You say trying to get his attention. He still doesn't look up at you. He still looks at the photograph he brought with him. You look at him. His eyes are open, but you're able to see the bags under his eyes. You also see that he is pale.

"Daniel."

You say again trying to get him to look at you, or at least move. You can tell he isn't paying attention to you. It hurts you to know that he is like this. This isn't what you wanted. You wanted him to be the old him and not this depressed teenager. This is not what you hoped to happen. Yes you wanted him to be your son, but not like this.

"I swear to god Daniel you better answer me!"

You screamed at him, but sounded like a desperate plea. He still didn't move. You grabbed the photo out of his hands and put it on the table. He doesn't even notice. He still looks straight forward. You go closer to him and put your hand on his shoulder. He still doesn't look at you. A few minutes pass and he finally turns towards you. He looks up at you with sad eyes. You look down at him with knowing eyes. He then hugs you tightly and then cries. You could feel the tears on your suit. You put your arms around him and hug him back.

* * *

You could hear Vlad walk in the room, but you don't look up. You keep looking at the photograph. You don't even look anywhere else. You just look at the photograph because it reminds you of a happier time. You could hear Vlad come and sit on the bed. You're in your thoughts so much that you don't hear Vlad call your name. It's not like you wanted to ignore him, but you don't want to talk to anyone. You could hear the desperate plea to answer him, but you still don't look at him. He then takes your photo out of your hands. You pretend not to notice. You keep looking straight forward. Then you feel his hand on your shoulder. You let a few minutes pass before looking at him. You look at him with not hateful eyes, but sad eyes. He gives you knowing eyes. You could tell that he cares about you. You know that he truly understands the pain you are going through so you hug him. You hold on to him and cry into his suit. He then puts his arms around you. You finally found someone who truly understands. You still cry, but not because you're sad. You cry because you feel warmth at last. You can finally see that light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

A few hours pass and you're still in the same position. You look down at the boy in your arms and see that he fell asleep in your arms. You want to move and go to your bed, but you don't want to wake Daniel. You saw the bags under his eyes and knew that he hasn't slept in days, maybe weeks. You don't want to wake him up not after the tragic event that had happened.

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

You hear his small and fragile voice say. You look down at him again.

"I promise I will never leave you Daniel."

You say to the boy. You look at his face and could see him smiling while he's sleeping. You tell yourself that it isn't going to be so bad. You can tell that he trusts you now. You know that things will get better with time. You take a pillow from his bed and carefully put it under his head, which has shifted on your lap. You put a blanket over Daniel. You take another pillow and put it behind you on the headboard. You need your sleep to. You lay back and try not to wake Daniel and you finally fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up the next morning and realize you fell asleep on Vlad's lap. You remember what happened last night. You look at the clock. It says 12am. You realize you've been asleep for more than 12 hours. It is refreshing to sleep that long, and the best part you had no nightmares the night before. You look and realize there's a blanket on you. Vlad must've put it on you before he fell asleep. You can feel the warmth the blanket and Vlad are giving you. Vlad's arms are still around you as they were the night before. You slowly take them off and see that Vlad woke up.

"About damn time for you to get up."

You say while laughing at Vlad for sleeping this long. You see that he is smiling down at you and you smile back.

"Beat you downstairs fruit loop!"

You say while getting out of your bed and running downstairs. You got downstairs and didn't see Vlad. You then hear a 'boo' sound and you jump back. Then you see Vlad laughing.

"Oh ha-ha very funny Vlad."

You say while rolling your eyes. You and Vlad both go to the table and he has his workers make something for the both of you. When the worker brings you food you both eat in silence. It was quiet, but it was that relaxing quiet. You look at Vlad and see that he is reading the paper. Then you keep thinking about stuff. You think about your friends and family. You try not to cry, but it's hard not to. You cry yet again.

* * *

You look up from the newspaper and see that Daniel is crying. You get up from your chair and hug him like you did last night. He looks up at you and continues crying.

"Vlad please make the hurt go away."

You hear his fragile voice say. You don't know what to say to him.

"Please! I don't want these emotions anymore!"

You heard him scream. You look away for one moment and look back to him. You can see the hopelessness in his eyes. You don't want to take his emotions away, but he was pleading so much… You couldn't resist. You lead him into your lab and strap him into the examination table. You tell him that it will be over in a few minutes and not to worry. You worry because one false move and he could be dead. He smiles back at you. Then he closes his eyes and you grab the ghost gauntlets. You carefully take out his ghost half, but his ghost half gives you a hateful look and punches you. Then he steals the ghost gauntlets and rips out your ghost half. You quickly unstrap Daniel and try to get him out of there before it was too late. Phantom fuses with Plasmius and becomes a totally new ghost. He then punches you and Daniel goes flying across the room to the wall.

"No."

You scream while looking at Daniel. Daniel screams and there is nothing you can do. He screamed until Dan killed him. It was horrible to watch. Dan then blew the mansion up and flew off with an evil laugh. Why did you do this? Why did you take out his ghost half? You keep asking yourself. You look at the dead body of Daniel and cry. You could've saved him, but you didn't. You never felt so helpless in your life. Now you're just a lonely old man without a son, friends, or ghost powers. Now you have nothing. How does it feel to have nothing just like the boy did? Now you don't even have the boy to save. You only wish you could've helped him another way, so this didn't have to happen. Why couldn't you see that there was another way of helping him? You know it's cliché but you should've let time heal him and not try to do it for him. Now it's too late and now you'll never get to see him again. Well you'll never get to see him alive again. You thought that everything would be ok, but you were wrong. You were so…so…wrong. Is this how he felt? You feel hurt and your heart is broken way more than when Jack married Maddie. No this hurts so much more. You could've been happy and could've lived with him as your son. You wanted his pain to go away, but it killed him in the end.

* * *

**Wow… I cannot believe I did this much in 2****nd**** person POV… Did you guys enjoy this? I haven't even seen TUE in a while and yet I can still write this… I know you guys hate me for the ending, but I had to…**


End file.
